


What I Wouldn't Do

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Collection of Karedevil ficlets





	1. Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> So these were my first attempts at the "kisses" tumblr challenge. Like a total dumbass, I forgot to include the actual kisses. These are just little ficlets, and I will be updated as I write more.

He hoped to God she wouldn’t want to call it a night now that Foggy had left to meet Marci. He noticed her heartbeat had sped up when their table of three had become a table of two and now she was fidgeting in her chair, and oh God, she was going to leave, wasn’t she, not that he really blamed her, of course she needed more time, he should be grateful she had come at all, and-

Wait, why was her hand on his arm?

“Another round?” she asked nervously, but with a smile in her voice and Matt felt like he was about to burst with happiness.

“Yeah!” he blurted out, and Jesus, he sounded like he was 10 years old. He was so lame. But she wanted to have another drink with him. So he didn’t care.


	2. Back to the Future

“Seriously? How is that even possible?”

Matt laughed and shrugged.

“I don’t know; I just never watched many movies when I was a kid.”

“That is going to change, Murdock. You cannot go through life without seeing Back to the Future.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes. I’m starting a spreadsheet with every movie you need to see.”

“Don’t start a spreadsheet.”

“I’m starting a spreadsheet.”


	3. Be Safe

Matt sighed as he put his gloves on. He hated to leave before they had resolved their argument, but he really needed to get going. 

He looked up as he heard Karen come into the bedroom. He gave her a sad smile as she walked over to him.

“Karen, I-“

She surprised him by placing both of her hands on his chest.

“Just please be careful tonight, Matt. Please. I love you.”

Tears instantly sprang to his eyes.

“I love you so much”, he said, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him tightly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking a few deep breaths. Whatever he was walking into tonight, no matter how angry she got with him, he knew Karen would be here when he got home.


	4. Easter

“Wait, does this mean I have to get one of those fancy hats?”

“Oh yeah, I’m glad you asked. There are very strict rules about the hats.”

Karen gulped, wondering just what kind of monstrosity she was going to have to wear to the Easter services.

“ The brim has to be as big as you can possibly find and the ribbon around it has to be either bright pink or purple, it would help if it has polka dots. And it has to have a really big bow. Like, the bigger, the better.” He was trying his damnedest not to crack. But he couldn’t stop the smirk.

“Matt Murdock! OK, just for that, no chocolate bunny for you.”

“I accept those terms Miss Page, only because I would rather have jelly beans anyway.”

"What am I going to do with you?" Karen asked. But he knew she was smiling.


	5. Home Safe

“I’m sorry” Matt told her, tears running down his bloodstained cheeks.

“Hey”, Karen started, her voice equal parts exhausted and relieved grabbed the face she loved so much with both hands and gently tilted his face up. 

Matt was finally home after going missing for two days. Foggy had just left to go back to his apartment to get some sleep. They didn’t know the details yet. There would be time for that later. 

“You’re home safe. That is all I care about. OK?”. She leaned up and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his forehead.

Matt nodded, tears welling up again and hugged her to him, burying his face in her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by A Fine Frenzy


End file.
